Despintando
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Kai y Yuriy peleando por... Pues, lean el fic si quieren saber. Contiene actitudes bastardas y mucho sarcasmo, ya saben: no lean comiendo. Dedicado a Nakokun. {Nota personal} De todos los animes y todas las parejas posibles tenías que pedirme como regalo


**Despintando**

Andaba despreocupado. Después de todo, no tenía porqué preocuparse, o al menos eso creía hasta antes de dar la esquina al último pasillo. Se encontraron. No se dijeron nada, no había qué decirse, no había porqué arruinar el silencio con alguna pregunta fuera de lugar. Tan sólo un instante permitió que ambos cruzaran miradas porque no había ido a mirarlo; ya lo había mirado demasiado. Quiso, pero no pudo adivinar qué fue aquello que pensó antes de besarlo. Simplemente se acercó a él, jaló su rostro hacia el suyo empujándolo con una mano detrás de su nuca. Provocó, profundizó, obligó, hizo lo que quiso con el beso hasta que el otro no pudo más y logró cortar el beso de un empujón.

Tampoco se dijeron nada. No había qué explicar. Las cosas ya estaban explicadas.

Todo PARECÍA tranquilo en el estadio de Roma, Italia. Se estaba efectuando la segunda ronda del torneo mundial después de la batalla realizada contra el equipo del BBA Revolution. Yuriy se encontraba solo en los vestidores entretenido en algo que muchos hacen: pensar.

"Pensé encontrarte más interesado" se anunció Kai, desde el quicio de la puerta.

Lo primero que pasó por la mente de Yuriy no fue precisamente un sentimiento muy amable hacia Kai. �¿Qué demonios hacía KAI ahí! Algo andaba mal, muy mal… Asquerosamente mal. Los dos no estarían ahí, juntos, al mismo tiempo, a menos que algo realmente importante o bastardamente jodido sucediera.

"Oh, lo siento" contestó con sarcasmo Yuriy, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba en la silla. "Entonces ¿por qué no sales y vuelves a entrar? Para ponerme de pie y aplaudirte."

"Vaya, no esperaba tanto detalle" expresó el peliazul, colocando ambas manos en las caderas. "No pensé que viviría para verte mover un dedo por mí."

"Es más: no moveré un dedo, sino los diez. Necesito ambas manos para aplaudir. Pero no esperes que lo repita. Sería demasiado esfuerzo físico."

No eran amigos, no eran compañeros, no eran nada. Y ahí estaban, atacándose con cuánto sarcasmo les saltara a los labios. Aunque… Existía una especie de empatía entre ambos, pero ese ligero sentimiento mutuo de desprecio hacia el otro evitaba que la desarrollasen apropiadamente. Tampoco era como si se odiaran; más bien, se eran indiferente el uno al otro. Y obviamente no lo hacían muy bien, estando en la misma habitación, mismo metro cuadrado y respirando el mismo oxígeno.

Kai no quería soltar la lengua y darle el gusto al pelirrojo. Pero sabía que si no lo hacía, ambos podían quedarse el resto del día insultándose sin decirse lo que realmente los tenía ahí.

"Como sea, no esperaba que te interesaras en mí, sino en otro."

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en el rostro de Yuriy. No esperaba que fuera precisamente Kai quien lo abordara con aquel tema.

"¿Y?" dijo Yuriy, dándole poca importancia. "Si lo sabes¿qué haces aquí? No me digas que viniste a darme un discurso moralista, Kai" agregó, abriendo los ojos lentamente y dignándose mirar a Kai por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación. "Por tu bien mental y el mío, no lo hagas."

"¿No me lo pides por favor?"

"Claro que lo hice, pero tal parece que tu... Preocupación por tu AMIGO te está afectando la audición."

"Ja, lo único que me preocupa es tener un asiento en primera fila para ver el espectáculo."

"El espectáculo no es gratis, Kai."

"Kyo tampoco, Yuriy."

Yuriy estrechó la mirada. Por fin estaba entendiendo hacia dónde apuntaba la conversación. A dónde quería llegar Kai con la conversación. No había mucha ciencia en ello. Yuriy no era el único interesado en Kyo. Éso era todo.

"¿Y?" repitió Yuriy. "¿Algún problema con eso, Kai? O vienes a reclamarme que no estoy siendo justo."

"¿Justo?" se burló Kai. "¿Sabes qué es eso, para empezar?"

"La justicia no es más que una venganza sin remordimientos."

"Ya veo" se dijo Kai. "Por un momento me asusté. Pensé que sentías algo, y justo dentro de ti. Es decir¿sientes? Y si te corto un brazo¿sangras?"

Sorpresas te da la vida. Yuriy tenía a Kai Hiwatari diciéndole lo poco emotivo que era. Sí, seguro, considerando que Kai era un libro abierto a las emociones y primer nominado a ser el Señor Carisma Del Año.

"Sí, Kai, puedo sentir. También sangro y si te mueres, CRÉEME que me voy a reír, y mucho."

"No moriré antes que tú."

"Exacto; seré el primero."

"Dime, Yuriy" comenzó a decir Kai, "¿en qué momento dejamos de hablar de nosotros para hablar de Kyo?"

"¿En qué momento dejamos de hablar de Kyo para hablar de nosotros?"

"No lo sé. Pero ya que estamos en eso¿por qué no seguimos hablando de nosotros?" preguntó Kai, cambiando la dirección inicial de la conversación.

"Porque el _nosotros_ no existe, Kai. Somos tú y yo por separado."

Kai desvió la mirada. Aquel ambiente tenso que ambos habían creado se estaba saliendo de control.

"Vine a ofrecerte mi ayuda."

"¿Ofrecerme¿Tu ayuda¿GRATIS?" repitió Yuriy. "Bien¿quién eres? Y… ¿Qué has hecho con el verdadero Kai?"

El japonés-ruso inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y mostró una interesante media sonrisa. Yuriy era bueno con los sarcasmos, quizás mejor que él, pero Kai tenía esa grandiosa habilidad para sacarte de quicio tan rápido.

Yuriy le lanzó una mirada no menos amable que las anteriores, y muy penetrante. ¿Quién mierda se creía? Buscarlo y ofrecerle su ayuda. Qué estupidez. Cualquier cosa que él quisiera la podía conseguir con sus propios medios. Sabía que Kai tenía más oportunidades, pero las oportunidades no eran nada si no sabes cómo aprovecharlas.

"Mira, Kai, de querer tu ayuda ya te habría dicho qué hacer. Si has venido a ofrecerme tu ayuda, puedes empezar sacando tu humanidad de esta habitación y perderte."

"Oh¿y no vas a decirme cómo tengo que irme?"

Ambos cruzaron miradas antes de desear hablar de nuevo.

"El que lo hayas besado no significa nada."

"Para no significar nada pareces bastante afectado, Kai" se burló el pelirrojo.

"¿Afectado? Eso díselo a Kyo. Quiero ver cómo te trata después de escucharlo" dijo sin mirarlo, y salió de la habitación.

Yuriy se quedó en los vestidores pensando en las últimas palabras de Kai. Ese maldito. De seguro sólo había ido a buscarlo para decirle eso. Para decirle que fue realmente estúpido besar de esa manera a Kyo. Además, aún no entendía cómo carajos Kai los había visto. No tenía porqué estar ahí cuando pasó. A menos que hubiera estado siguiéndolos.

Yuriy pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios. La ansiedad de besarlo otra vez era casi una necesidad. Sabía que la verdad no versaba sobre Kai celoso. Yuriy no podía creer que Kai estuviera tan interesado en Kyo. Quizás sólo lo hacía para joderle la existencia a él. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, o eso creía, era que Kai no dejaría que lo de aquella tarde se repitiera, y eso lo hacía más interesante.

Yuriy quería ver cómo hacía Kai para evitar que besara a Kyo. Lo había hecho una vez. Nada podía evitar que se repitiera.

El pelirrojo humedeció sus labios con la lengua al tiempo que pensaba en cómo quitar del medio a Kai.

**(Continuará...)**

* * *

**Notas de RavenTears:**

Antes que nada, este fic está dedicado a **Nakokun** y es su regalo de cumpleaños. Inicialmente me pidió un Noa x Mokuba de Yu-Gi-Oh! pero ¡no, gracias, paso. Así que luego me cambió la pareja.

Mi beta reader es **Little Kei**, como siempre PERO esta vez recibí ayuda de **Kiri**. ¿Por qué? Pues porque es una gran amiga xD Aparte de eso es porque hace más de un año que dejé el fandom de Gayblade... Er... Beyblade y realmente me perdí. De las 3 series sólo he visto la primera -y ni siquiera la he visto completa-. Con decir que **Nakokun** me pidió un YuriyxKyo y yo: "¿Y esos quiénes son!". Así que tuve que investigar algo en la inet sobre la historia y me encontré con la 3 serie. A pesar de mantener la idea original me parece que contiene temas mucho más maduros que las series anteriores -aparte que el diseño de personajes me parece muy de puta madre- me animé a cuadrar el fic en la tercera serie. Problema: no sé ni un carajo de la serie. Por eso le pedí ayuda a **Kiri**.

Todo un caos, escribí el borrador del fic y se lo envié a **Kiri** con un montón de notas -que obviamente no aparecen en la versión final-; luego, ella me devolvía el fic con más notas suyas y agregados para que al final yo vuelva a reescribir el fic. Y por último -ya terminado- pasárselo a **Little Kei** para que me corrija las faltas de redacción o gramática y subirlo a la red. Escribir un fic es un arte.

* * *

**¿Qué carajos es esto?**

¿Un Kai-Yuriy, Kai-Kyo, Yuriy-Kyo, Kai-Kyo o un Kai-Yuriy-Kyo!

Ah, pues, sigan el fic si quieren saber xD

* * *

**Raven**'s quote: **_Dejen reviews porque los AMO._**

**Kiri**'s quote: _Me pusiste a Kyo como la última Coca Cola del desierto._

* * *

**Notas de Little Kei**

No tengo mucho qué decir aquí, salvo que si de casualidad leen (o han leído) ustedes también "However", les pido que le recuerden a RavenTears que continúe este fic, ya que lo tiene olvidado desde hace como 10 meses. Eso quiere decir, por supuesto, que aún está inconcluso; si en el capítulo 12 aparece la palabrita "fin", es sólo un chiste del autor.

* * *

**Autor:** RavenTears 

**Beta:** Little Kei

**Asesora:** Kiri Miyamoto

**Dedicado a:** Nakokun


End file.
